narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Beginnings Under the Summer Sun
Like all things in life, the path of a ninja is indeed cyclical. The shinobi of the past prepare the next generation to safeguard their villages, slowly creating their own replacements. While borders may change, and clans may rise and fall the world in its entirety simply moves on. Those who unreasonably cling to the past are enveloped by it, disappearing into the sands of time. But this time, coincidentally in the Hidden Sand Village, this cycle begins anew. The endeavors the newly appointed genin of team 14 could very well make its way into history or become a simple mirage in the desert. The Dawn of a New Story The intense rays of the sun pierce the window of a small apartment stirring a young shinobi from his restless slumber. Pulling himself to his feet and recalling his responsibilities as a member of Sungakure's military force Nōsei prepares himself for his first day of service. Washing up and collecting a bite to eat he slowly scans the emptiness of his humble abode. Nobody would be wishing him luck on his first day as a ninja, but this was the fate of an orphan. He didn't consider himself unlucky though, while he didn't receive a proper upbringing his home and expenses were taken care of. In fact Nōsei believed that he was luckier than most for being able to study ninjutsu as a profession. "Soon," Nōsei whispers while gazing at his front door. Across town, the market beings to open up and the roar of the morning shoppers begins to leak in throught a window on the 2nd floor. Rubeing and wiping his face, flipping up and sitting on the side his bed. A young boy places his hands over face. Running his hands down along his face he feels the cut running across his face that he and gained just the day before. Thinking to himself, "Ozume, today starts the first day of what has the potential of being a journey for the ages". Ozume Fuyutama jumps up and grabbing his uniform as he heads to the bathroom. After a few mins he steps out dressed and ready for his first day as a ninja. Grabbing some breakfast he heads to the door. He grabs the door handle, stops, turns and looks over his shoulder at the empty house. A slight look of loneliness over comes his face. "I will found out what happen..." Ozume thinks as he turns back around and steps out of the house. On to the market street, the old man who owns the potato stand. right outside Ozume's home. Waves and says "good morning Tsuyoi ippou" as he does everyday. Ozume has no idea way the man calls him that perhaps he is becoming crazying in his age. Everything seemed still and silent in Nanase district. Knowing today would be the official day she would become a Genin she had already gotten up earlier to prepare. Though Nana was still a bit nervous to meet her new teammates and sensei. It was unnecessary stress she knew but she still couldn't help herself. Being a shinobi was her dream and knowing it was about to begin she couldn't help but be over excited and nervous. After cleansing her face, she sat in front of her dresser mirror to brush her messy hair. Nanase's walked up the stairs to call her daughter down to eat. Before she could get the chance to knock on her door, Nanase could sense her. "Yes what is it?" Nanase asks. "Uh...Its time to eat dear. You know...me and your father still don't like the idea of you becoming a shinobi...but if this really makes you happy, I'm alright with it." Nanase smiles, "Thanks mom I'll be down in a minute." She looked back into her mirror smiling. "I hope this turns out good..." Back in the small hole of an apartment Nōsei was suiting up as he secured a a few kunai under his sleeves of his black kimono top. Assuming that he wouldn't require anything more than some basic equipment he simply secured a shuriken pouch to his side before heading towards the door. Looking back at his new sword leaning against the wall Nōsei simply leaves it behind for now unwilling to take it with him after the events the night before. Locking his door and heading down a small staircase Nōsei surveys the surrounding neighborhood which appeared to decay further everyday. Even in the early morning people can be heard yelling and fighting amongst themselves. But that was simply life in the slums. The young genin navigates the maze of burnt out buildings making his way towards the location which he was instructed to meet his team. Ozume stops at a fruit stand and buys a apple to eat later if needed, placing it in his punch. A young boy no older then 5 walks up to him and engages in conversation about Ozume's two swords on his back. After a few mintues of talking with the young boy Ozume says his goodbyes and walks away. He enters the main drag of the market. Roar of beggers and shopping makes it difficult to even think to himself. Becoming annoyed, Ozume leaps up to the roof tops of the city. Taking a moment Ozume looks around at the town. The dirty run down streets of the market are only complemented by the burnt out, beat down homes of the slums. Ozume shakes his head in disappointment of the state the west-side of town has fallen into. He starts walking jumping for roof to roof as he leaves the market district and enters the slums, heading to the location of his team and sensei Nanase calmly makes her way to the meeting place while she began to unwrap a quick snack she grabbed from her home. As she was walking along she noticed younger children could be seen in the allies and streets either happy or depressed. This reminded her of how rough times can become. Approaching a young boy that appeared to be sulking in a corner, she gave him her snack. At first he was confused that she would be this generous, but soon took the snack and gave her a polite thank you. She walking to her designated location. Making their way towards a third training ground that his team was ordered to meet at Nōsei passes by some questionable business establishments. The genin makes his way to the back of one of the particular and waits outside a door. After a few moments a heavy set man smelling heavily of alcohol and surrounded by a few guards comes out of the back exit. The man immediately takes notice of Nōsei's presence and makes his way across the alley towards him. The young shinobi had already memorized his benefactor's schedule which made finding him at any given time quite easy. "Ah boy...showing up just like I asked you to. You are an excellent commodity," the merchant begins. "Thank you sir," Nōsei responds calmly keeping his eyes down, "I was just making my way to meet my squad." The large man coughs a few times showing both his age and the effects of his privileged lifestyle, "Good...good. What squad was that again?" "Team 14 sir," the genin answers quickly. "Oh yeah," the merchant continues motioning for one of his guards to take note of that information, "Run along then...you have your responsibilities as a shinobi now boy." Without another word Nōsei dashes up the wall of the building and begins to truly make his way towards training ground. He was unsure if he was going to make it on time so he began to rush. Quickly rebounding between the walls of the stone constructions he flew towards his target, but he was nearly sure that his teammates would probably beat him there. If he made it there before the jonin he wasn't going to worry. He would do anything to avoid drawing unnecessary attention towards himself. Taking note that the sun has moved nearly an hour since we woke up, he processeds with great speed to the meeting point. Just after a minute or so he arrives at a very old tree just outside the school. He scopes out the area hoping he isn't late. Ozume jumps down and takes a seet on a brick bench and waits. "Guess I'll just have to be fashionably late...or just late." Nanese remarks due to her turning out of whack due to the blazing suns heat. Taking out a small bottle of water, she drunk it slowly. "Ugh I should at least make some effort into this...Alright." Finishing the refreshing beverage she tossed it into disposal and dashes her way to the training ground by rooftop. After a run she came across her destination, she notices the Fuyutama boy from her academy school. A little embarrassed and blushing she merely leans against the wall waiting for other members. Too shy to make contact or even say hello to her new partner. Now on the roofs of Sunagakure Nōsei leaps around making his way toward his destination. A few blocks from the training ground near the school he stops after seeing two people shaded from the sun's rays by the old tree. He ducks down to avoid their attention and drops behind a building hoping to walk up casually. As he is is approaching the group he pauses for a moment, unwilling to walk quite past him. At this point though approaching from another direction would definitely make him late, which would draw even more attention to himself. He takes a deep breath and puts on his sunglasses before walking toward his group. He feels as if their eyes are piercing him as he passes them sits up against the tree. "This is going to be a long day, " Nōsei thinks to himself looking over the training field. Nearly an hour after waiting in the training courtyard, a tall famine figure finally began to approach the graduation genin. As she entered, the area was filled with silence which caused Naomi to be a little embarrassed. After a few moments of observing the face expression, there shinobi wear, very carefully she started to giggle. She couldn't help herself from doing this, it was just in her and she needed to get it out. "So I'm guessing from the looks of things your the genin of Team 14, correct?" Naomi politely asked. Category:KamiYomi Category:Fahuem Category:Waterkai Category:Kazeyo